


Last Times

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Teddy to the rescue!, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kesler was back to his old tricks. This beating just as relentless and awful as the last. </p><p>Enter Teddy Altman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Times

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently fallen in love with these boys, so enjoy!

This wasn't the first time it had happened, and Billy was sure as hell it wouldn't be the last. 

Kesler had him now, his shirt-collar bunched up in a tightly clenched fist. Billy had felt strength stronger than this, much stronger, yet he was still amazing at how easy Kesler had made pushing him up against the wall look. The taller boy jabbed, and quipped, and jabbed again until Billy's face fell and he stopped crying out. Kesler's boys snickered amongst themselves, and Kesler himself let a grin slip onto his lips. He was a leach. A hungry leach with no blood, no fuel, and no love. He took all his from others who were full of it, who were unsuspecting, who had no way of defending themselves against his kind. Billy could have reacted, really, but what was the point? He could show everybody who he was, and have them torment him even more because he was a suspected mutant, or he could kill Kesler, so he thought it would've been better just to keep quiet. 

Maybe he should kill Kesler, and save all the other different ones from the same fait.

'Is that all you've got, pansy? You nerd?!" He shoved the smaller boy up against the wall a little higher, and gave him a couple sharp slaps to the face. "You talk tough, nerd, but I don't see your boyfriend anywhere. Where is this 'boyfriend' you speak so highly of?" Kesler smiled cheekily, and raised his fist to deal out another blow to Billy's paled face. 

"He's right here." 

Kesler didn't even turn around around, not taking his hand away from Billy's collar. "Your pathetic boyfriend," he said to Billy, "he just as scrawny as you?" 

Billy grinned through bloody lips and swollen cheeks. "Actually, he's much, much bigger." 

Kesler's brow furrowed and he lowered Billy roughly, and turned around still holding the boys shirt. He was obviously intimidated by Teddy's size, who wouldn't? But he tried not to let it show. He couldn't let his followers know that Kesler was scared of anybody, or anything. 

"B-Beat it, Blondie, or you and your girlfriend here will get a lot more than just a few broken teeth." 

Teddy looked serious, and my god did that scare Billy. He was scared for Kesler more than anything at this moment. He wasn't scared of his mom freaking out because of the blood soaked into his brand new sweater, or the punishment he might face at the school, he was scared for his bully of years. Who'd've thought? 

"Drop him. Now." 

"Or what?"

"Or you and your girlfriend's here will get a lot more than just a few broken teeth." Teddy smirked to himself, then added "Hey, baby, how's it hangin'?"

"Oh, you know." Billy replied, coughing against his bruised chest, "It's hangin'."

"I-I-Is this some kind of a joke? What's happening, Kaplan?" 

"Oh, I wish it was." Teddy marched towards Kesler, eyes full of fury and vengeance. Kesler's groupies moved out of Teddy's way without a single action or signal. He gave Kesler a huge push, and shoved him against the wall he had had Billy pushed against moments before. Kesler released Billy, who toppled onto his hands and knees. Teddy punched Kesler across his face, an obvious crunching noise signalling that he had broken Kesler's nose. Again, and again, and finally he started to swell and green around his neck and shoulders. 

"Teddy, you're killing him!" Billy coughed from the ground. Suddenly, Teddy came to his senses. He let go of Kesler and turned to Billy. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his midsection gently to not disturb any wounds. He wound a hand around his back and was softly stroking his hands through the smaller boys mop of chocolate locks. 

"Billy, I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier..." Billy hugged him back and rested his head in the crook of his lover's neck. 

"It's okay, Ted, you're here now, it's okay." Teddy pulled back and wiped some blood from the corner of Billy's mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. He hooked two hands under Billy as he stood, letting him rest his tired, broken body against him. 

As they walked away, Billy stole a glance at Kesler, pulling himself confused and bloody off the concrete. He smiled to himself, and peppered kisses to Teddy's neck. The fact that he himself, William Kaplan, had made sweet, caring, gentle Teddy Altman act like an animal, filled his heart with warmth, and also made himself shutter. He'd known from the moment he'd met this boy that he loved him, and he knew for sure that this boy loved him as well. 

This wasn't the first time it had happened, and Billy was sure as hell it would be the last.


End file.
